Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 2
Inside Phineas's Dream, Phineas and Ferb are building the western place (She's the Mayor). Phineas: Well Ferb, it looks like were almost done to finish it. After they finish, Candace is waiting outside for her parents when she's the mayor. After she told her, she knew when Phineas and Ferb Build this and Linda starts to get disgusted because it didn't disappear. She knew Candace was right all along. Linda: Hey, I saw that, you two! You better get down here! Phineas and Ferb came down already and she's still not happy at them. Phineas: Hey mom. What do you think about the western town Linda: Like it? Ha! This is'' way'' too dangerious! Phineas: It's not dangerous. It's just for fun. We built stuff like this every day Linda: (Gasp) '''You did!?' Candace: That's right. I told you, but you never listen. Linda started to tears because she doesn't listen to her. Linda: Candace. I'm sorry that I did not believe you. You were right all along. Will you forgive me. Candace: Yes mom. I forgive you. I can't believe this is happening there. I finally bust Phineas and Ferb for real. This is the best day of my life. Phineas: Candace. Why are you happy about? Candace: Oh, I know why. Because you two are building your stupid project when it's getting annoyed me. So guess what? You have lost! Phineas: What do you mean we lost? Candace: I WON, YOU LOSER! THIS WHAT I 'DREAM OF! '(laughs wildy) Phineas: Candace. How could you? Linda: YEAH, WHAT SHE SAID! YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE BUT TO SEND YOU AWAY FIRST THING TOMORROW MORNING! Phineas: What---You can't do this. Linda: ''Oh, yes I can! Now go to your room or you and Ferb are grounded! Phineas and Ferb walked sadly to go to their room and they went inside, they looked at Candace outside with her smile face. Candace: Bye, loser. She slam the door and the whole place is too dark. They both looked scared at eachother. Phineas: I can't believe it! Candace ruined our fun Ferb: I agreed with you, but something is not right. Phineas: I guess you're right Ferb. Why is it all black? The whole place began to shake like an earthquake. Phineas: Ferb. What's happening? Suddenly two screams are heard that belong to Linda and Candace! Phineas and Ferb: Oh, no. Phineas and Ferb ran to the door and open it and take a look at what seems to be Linda and Candace's corpses lying on the floor. Phineas: GAH! THEY'RE DEAD!? HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN? Suddenly, in a lime green light, Maleficent appeared right before the boys eyes. Phineas: (gasp) Ferb: Uh-oh! Maleficent: Hello, boys. Phineas: Hey! YOU'RE A VILLAIN! How on Earth did you get here? Maleficent: I track you down. Now there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO! Phineas: You never get away with this! GOOD GUYS ALWAYS WIN! Maleficent: If you think you can...you are DRE\AMING!? Phineas: WE'RE ALSEEP!? Phineas wakes up from his dream with a frightened gasp, and so did Ferb. The boys looked around the room for Maleficent. Phineas: Whew! What a nightmare! Well, good night for real. Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue